Amant mordant
by Asenath1
Summary: Le titre en dit déja beaucoup... si vous êtes génés par les relations homosexuelles, laissez tomber, l'"histoire" n'est pas pour vous, sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira !


Salut ! ben. là c'est impossible de faire un commentaire constructif, ya pas de scénario, pas d'histoire. c'est juste si vous voulez voir deux vampirinous se biiiip (censored).  
  
Amant mordant ;p  
  
Cimetière de Sunnydale, la nuit  
  
Buffy s'ennuyait ferme, aucun vampire à l'horizon, du moins, aucun à tuer.. Tiens, Spike ! ça fait longtemps dis m.. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant fort de peur qu'elle ne m'échappe, elle n'avait pas envie de m'échapper, loin de là. Bonsoir Amour, tu m'a manqué Oui sûrement William, mais là c'est pas le moment. Ah bon ? Il n'y a pourtant aucun vampire à l'horizon. Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ça ?  
  
Un grand homme blond, le visage sombre, les yeux luminescents, habillé d'un luxueux manteau de velours s 'approchait de nous, le sourire aux lèvres, montrant ses crocs comme pour effrayer Buffy, apparemment il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire, du moins, il ne semblait pas avoir peur.  
  
Il m'hypnotisait, je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de cet être étrange, c'était un vampire, sans aucun doute, mais il était plus que ça, de lui dégageait un pouvoir immense, je le sentais. Buffy ne percevait pas cette force, ce fut sa plus grande erreur que de le prendre pour un vulgaire buveur de sang. Ma chère Buffy, je t'aimais à ma façon mais maintenant il est trop tard, bien trop tard. Une vague d'images déferlaient dans ma tête, Il me les envoyait, c'était sa vie, tous ces siècles d'existence, ce vampire était bien plus vieux que tous ceux que j'avais pu rencontrer, bien plus vieux que j'aurais pus l'imaginer.Si beau. Bon, à nous deux. Buffy baissa la tête le temps d'attraper une arme, il disparut, après m'avoir adressé un regard furtif, il se volatilisa, peut- être était-il parti si vite que mes yeux de vampires ne l'avaient pas suivi. Bon, revenons-en aux choses sérieuses. Souffla Buffy Tu parles comme moi. Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage, un sourire sans joie, cette nuit là, je lui fis l'amour pour la dernière fois, mais pour la première fois, je ne ressentis rien, j'étais obnubilé par ce vampire. Sa transformation devait avoir eu lieu lorsqu'il avait une trentaine d'années, il semblait fort, intelligent, je le désirais plus que tout, maintenant que j'avais Buffy, elle n'avait plus la même saveur, et cet être nouveau m'excitait plus que jamais.  
  
Le soir suivant, je n'avais qu'une seule envie, le revoir, ne serait-ce que pour croiser ce regard si intense ou encore pour frôler sa peau lisse. Quelqu'un enfonça la porte de la crypte, m'arrachant à mon beau fantasme. Buffy apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.Un peu de distraction, je m'en serais passé ce soir.. Spik. Elle s'écroula sur le sol, inerte. De petites piqûres ornaient sont cou. Deux yeux phosphorescents apparurent derrière elle, le vampire avança vers moi. Marius. Comment savais-je son nom ? Il me l'avait dit sans doute, sans mots, par les pensées. Je voulais être triste, je n'y arrivais pas, il était là, si puissant, si proche. Buffy, elle, n'était plus là, sa lumière s'était éteinte, je lui dis adieu dans une prière silencieuse. Il s'avança vers moi, sa main caressa doucement ma joue, un frisson me parcourut, je me sentais insignifiant devant lui, je voulais être insignifiant, je désirais plus que tout qu'il me possède, sans un mot, juste parce qu'il en avait envie. William Son accent était délicieux, mon nom dans sa bouche. Il ne bougeait presque pas les lèvres pourtant sa voix était parfaitement audible. Enfin. Non.ne dis rien, tu comprendras peut être un jour. Marius ? C'est en effet mon nom. Je. Chut. Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, soudain, il me parut méchant, jusque là, je ne l'avais pas crains, j'étais juste fasciné par lui, mais là je me sentais menacé d'une certaine façon. Il attrapa mes poignets et me plaqua contre un mur humide, son souffle chaud parcourait mon cou, il allait me mordre, me tuer aussi facilement qu'il aurait écrasé un insecte. Au lieu de ça, il déposa un baiser sur ma peau tremblante, il ouvrit la bouche et lécha une goutte du sueur. Ma respiration s'accélérait, il avait l'air fier de lui, provoquer se désir en moi l'amusait beaucoup. Son visage avançait vers le mien, il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes, toujours closes. Sa langue m'ouvrit lentement la bouche, une douce chaleur m'envahit, une chaleur que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Notre baiser devint plus fort, plus violent, il me plaquait toujours contre le mur, sa cuisse se frottait entre mes jambes, mon membre durci commençait à devenir douloureux. J'essayais de me décoller du mur pour me rapprocher de lui, impossible, sa force était immense, bien plus grande que la mienne. A cet instant j'était son esclave, a sa merci, je me sentait soumis, j'étais soumis. Il interrompit le baiser pour descendre plus bas, sur mon torse, il m'arracha ma chemise comme si c'était du papier, sa langue traçait des lignes enflammées sur ma peau. Il retira son manteau, puis ses autres vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'il soit nu, il était fascinant, d'une beauté époustouflante, je n'osais pas m'approcher. Il me regardait, il devinait les contours de mes muscles à travers le cuir de mon pantalon. Moi, je le dévorais des yeux, pas un frémissement n'était visible sur cet homme de marbre, il était si dur, si froid, splendide. Il revint vers moi et empoigna ma ceinture, la fit glisser lentement, puis me retira ce qui me restait, nous étions à présent à égalité, aussi nu l'un que l'autre, aussi excité l'un que l'autre. Il me souleva et j'atterris sur la dalle glaciale de mon cercueil de marbre, j'étais allongé là, offert, les jambes largement écartées, mon membre douloureusement dressé. Il grimpa sur la tombe et s'agenouilla entre mes jambes. Sa langue s'amusa un instant avec mon pénis, puis il pris la hampe tout entière dans sa bouche, faisant de longs vas et viens qui me parurent durer une éternité, c'était insoutenable, je me répandis dans sa bouche en un gémissement profond. Il avala ma semence puis lécha une dernière fois mon membre encore excité, on sourire diabolique revint sur ses lèvres et il m'embrassa violemment. Je passai mes mains dans son dos, essayant de prolonger cette étreinte. Il me prit par les épaules, stoppant ce baiser si délicieux, il me retourna sur la dalle. J'étais maintenant à quatre pattes, je lui tournais le dos. Il m'écarta les cuisses et s'avança encore, il attrapa mon membre et je ne pu m'empêcher d'éjaculer encore, le fluide étant sur ses doigt, il les suça pour ensuite en introduire un, puis deux dans mon antre tiède, trois, puis quatre, je poussais un long râle de plaisir. Il retira brutalement ses doigts, m'arrachant une protestation, ils furent vite remplacés par son penis dressé, dur comme de la pierre, il me pénétra brutalement, la douleur et le plaisir firent couler des larmes sur mes joues. Ses hanches se balançaient en enfonçant plus profondément encore son membre brûlant, le levais moi aussi mes hanches, j'en voulais plus, toujours plus. Je sentis une douce chaleur à l'intérieur de moi, il s'était libéré en même temps que moi, nos cris ne faisaient plus qu'un, nos corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il se retira, je tombais sur le sol, épuisé, il me sauta dessus. tu crois vraiment t'en sortir comme ça ? Un sourire ourlait ses lèvres fines, il sortit ses crocs, s'approcha de mon cou, tout en s'emparant de mon pénis, il me mordit, la vie s'en allait, je le sentais, bientôt, j'irais sûrement rejoindre Buffy en enfer, ou pire, au Paradis.  
  
Il s'écroula lourdement par terre, m'arrachant au passage une partie de mon cou. Désolée, je t'ai emprunté une statuette pour l'assomer. Drusilla ? que fais tu ici ? tu étais morte Je suis venue ramener « Sire Marius » de là ou il vient. Quelle magnifique tenue ! De si bon souvenirs. Merci, et je peux savoir d'où il vient ? Des enfers, mon ange, désolée, je ne peux pas rester, Hadès n'est pas d'humeur céleste en ce moment. Hadès, ton nouvel amant je présume Non, mais je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec lui, Marius, mon cher Marius, n'est il pas charmant ? A croquer Amour, je peux venir avec vous ? de toute façon la série est finie, Buffy est morte. Oh Buffy, j'aurais tellement voulu la tuer moi même, enfin on ne peut pas tout avoir, enfin. maintenant je vous ai tous les deux, quand Marius sera réveillé je suis sûre qu'il sera enchanté de t'avoir avec lui, il t'observe depuis si longtemps. Vraiment ? Oh oui...  
  
The End  
  
Alors.euh, je voudrais dire eskeu sa vous a plu ? mais bon sa doit pas plaire à des masses de gens, mais même si vous avez détesté dite le moi ! Rewiewwwwzzzz 


End file.
